


True Love

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Loss of Powers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's powers are gone how does Cat feel about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

Three weeks had gone by since Kara had lost her superpowers. Alex had given her a clean bill of health, but still her powers had not come back. She had contemplated jump starting them by jumping off the top of the Catco building, but it was risky. If her powers didn't come back, she would splat on the concrete below. So she’d decided against forcing it and made sure she got plenty of rest and sun instead.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Kara relaxed. Her ears weren't picking up stray sounds. She couldn't hear emergency sirens or car crashes. The DEO wasn't calling her for help. She focused on her work, and she focused on Cat and Carter. It felt great to finish a day at work with no interruptions. Going home and knowing she could stay there uninterrupted all night was a joy. 

Cat and Carter were enjoying it too. Losing her powers made her more sensitive in ways Cat took full advantage of, and Kara had to agree the difference in bed was very enjoyable. There were several very dark marks on her breasts that Cat had put there. They had lasted for days, and Kara liked to see them, reminders of what had transpired to put them there. Carter was enjoying the extra time she had to spend with him playing video games and just talking.

While the three weeks had been very good, Kara was starting to worry that her abilities might never return. Maybe she had finally pushed too far and burned them out. What would life be like as just Kara Danvers Grant, ordinary woman? She asked Cat about it, and Cat had made some comments that had shocked her.

“I married Kara Danvers not Supergirl. Sure everyone misses Supergirl, and I miss the extra circulation she gave the tribune; however, I do not for a second miss seeing you tossed so hard into the ground that your body forms an impact crater. I don't miss worrying that one day you won't come home at all. I'm enjoying seeing you relaxed. You're more focused at work, and it shows. Pretty Baby, I love you. The super powers are, were, something unique about you, but they don't define you or change who you are in here.” She touched the spot over Kara's heart with her hand. “If they don't come back, I won't miss them, but if you don't come back I will miss you. See difference?”

Kara smiled and nodded, “Did you know that once KalEl got ride of his powers on purpose? Shortly after he got beat up pretty badly in a fight. Ultimately Lois didn't want him without his super powers, so he figured out a way to get them back.”

“My God, Lane is a bigger idiot than I thought. Sweetheart, I would gladly see the burden of your powers lifted off your shoulders forever. These past three weeks have been heaven. Just simple things like the improved quality of your hugs, the way you hold me tight, and the different sensitivity are all things I would keep if I could. I miss that thing you did with your tongue, but you've more than made up for that in other ways. I do think you will get your powers back eventually and that's ok, but watch me enjoy the time with you between then and now.”

Kara pulled Cat into a tight hug. She squeezed and squeezed. It felt so good to hug Cat like that.


End file.
